1. Field of Invention
This patent application relates to a storage bag with a quick filling and self-sealing fill tube, and more particularly to a hydration bag with a quick filling and self-sealing fill tube.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes portable hydration bags and larger water storage bags.
Prior art backpack type products provide a hands-free hydration system to the customer who is drawn to the outdoors and/or activity. The reservoirs of these products must be cleaned with mild soap, warm water and/or cleaning tablets. They must be dried completely. Sanitation issues are a consideration with these existing products. Staining and taste issues are problematic.